


Baby Can Shoot

by marti16



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Baby | Miles, Baby | Miles can shoot, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16
Summary: Baby no sabe utilizar armas.Eso es lo que todos piensan.
Relationships: Baby | Miles & Bats | Leon Jefferson III, Baby | Miles/Buddy | Jason van Horn, Baby | Miles/Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica, Baby | Miles/Darling | Monica, Baby | Miles/Doc
Comments: 2





	Baby Can Shoot

En el segundo en el que Baby entró al almacén supo que la compra al Carnicero no saldría bien.

En el segundo en el que Bats le dio la pistola y le dijo que fingiera saber como usarla, se mentalizó sobre el hecho de que esa noche se derramaría sangre.

En el jodido momento en el que Bats le disparó al Carnicero asesinándolo, entendió que iba a tener que usar la maldita pistola y demostrar que podía defenderse solo perfectamente.

* * *

A los 12 años Baby robo el auto del Doc y le demostró que era un diablo al volante. Medio año después Doc considero que sería bueno instruirlo en el uso de armas, de esta forma, Baby podría intervenir en los atracos en caso de emergencia.

Baby rápidamente se volvió un tirador experto, Doc se empeñó en que aprendiera a usar desde una simple pistola hasta un jodido rifle de francotirador, el por qué, Baby no lo sabe y teme preguntar.

Doc siempre dice que Baby es un lobo disfrazado de cordero... y quizás tenga algo de razón, porque la emoción que siente cuando dispara es indescriptible.

La primera vez que Baby le disparó a una persona fue cuando tenía 13 años, Doc lo obligo a ver como golpeaba a un hombre por arruinarle un atraco, y después de desfigurarle la cara al tipo le dijo: —Baby, dispárale.

Baby en ese momento se congeló, una cosa era practicar con objetos inanimados, pero ahora Doc le estaba ordenando que le disparara a un hombre, una persona, con amigos, pareja, puede que hasta hijos. —¡Baby, dispárale de una vez!, ¡mátalo! —Doc se estaba enfadando, entonces Baby le disparó en el estómago... y se sintió tan bien que le volvió a disparar, esta vez en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto. Doc parecía impresionado— Muy bien Baby, bien hecho.

A lo largo de su vida Baby asesinó a 15 personas contando a ese hombre, todas las veces siguiendo órdenes del Doc, pero haciéndolo con cero reclamos. Así que sí, quizás Baby era un lobo disfrazado de cordero.

* * *

Los disparos se escuchan claramente a pesar de estar escuchando _Tequila_ de _The Button Down Brass_ a todo volúmen.

Agarra fuertemente la pistola y decide esconderse detrás de un coche pero antes de poder hacerlo... alguien le apunta con una pistola a la cabeza.

_"Recuerda Baby, dispara solo si estas en peligro inminente o si el atraco salió terriblemente mal y tienes que ayudar a los demás. Sólo no olvides que lo primordial es tu vida"_. Baby solo puede pensar en lo que alguna vez le díjo Doc. Esto definitivamente es una situación de peligro inminente.

Hoy no moriré. Baby piensa decidido. Si muero será luego de saber como es ir al oeste por la carretera en un auto que no puedo pagar, sin ningún plan acompañado solamente de mi música.

Entonces, Baby jodidamente comienza a reír de forma histérica, quizás por el hecho de que tiene una persona apuntándole a la cabeza y él solo piensa en como quiere morir en vez de hacer algo para evitarlo. Por lo tanto, cuando el tirador duda por un segundo, rápidamente quita el seguro de su arma y aprieta el gatillo. Le da justo en la frente y el tipo cae.

La comienza a sentir, esa sensación que tiene cuando maneja a alta velocidad, cuando sostiene un arma, cuando dispara. Es jodidamente excitante.

Entonces empieza a dispararle a todos, excepto a Darling, Buddy y Bats, quienes están haciendo lo mismo por su lado.

Dispara.

Dispara.

Dispara.

Ni siquiera lo piensa, simplemente aprieta el gatillo, los cuerpos caen, la sangre se derrama, y Baby solo puede sonreír, porque la adrenalina es demasiada. Ya no hay dudas, Baby es un diablo al volante y un maldito lobo disfrazado de cordero.

Una vez que todos están muertos, se siente observado. Gira para la derecha velozmente con el arma en alto y ve a Buddy, Darling y Bats mirándolo en un estado de shock.

—¡Que demonios Baby, deja de apuntarnos! —Bats es el primero en reponerse, Baby bajo el arma y automáticamente Bats sigue hablando— ¿Qué carajos te sucede?, ¿todo el puto tiempo sabías disparar y no se te ocurrió decírnoslo?

—Doc siempre me ha dicho que debo esconderlo, debido a que soy el respaldo de ustedes en caso de extrema urgencia —Baby dice con algo de timidez.

—¿Tú eres nuestro jodido respaldo, Baby? Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos uno —Buddy parecía confundido, mientras Darling observaba a Baby con nuevos ojos, como cuando miras a una persona que creías conocer pero descubres que no estas ni a un paso de hacerlo.

Baby se dirigió al auto y con la voz más firme que pudo contestó: —Sí, lo soy. Ahora recojan las armas y suban al coche, así podemos irnos de aquí.

Bats resopló y murmuró un pequeño juego de palabras: —Un Baby dándome ordenes, lo único que jodidamente me faltaba —sin embargo, todos hicieron lo que Baby dijo.

Darling y Buddy subieron en el asiento trasero, mientras Bats en el del acompañante. Baby encendió el auto y condujo fuera del almacén. Ya estando en la carretera Darling se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—A Buddy y a mi nos excitan demasiado los chicos que fingen ser buenos —inevitablemente Baby se estremeció sonrojándose y Darling volvió a acomodarse en el asiento sonriendo como niña pequeña con dulce nuevo, mientras Buddy le guiñó un ojo a Baby cuando cruzaron miradas por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Podrían dejar sus cachondeos para cuando estén en privado? Es malditamente incómodo —Bats les recordó que no estaban solos.

Baby simplemente ignoro el comentario y acelero para llegar lo antes posible. Mañana a primera hora tenían un atraco... pero primero debían sobrevivir a la furia del Doc, quien no estaría nada contento cuando descubra lo que hicieron.


End file.
